APokélypse
by dragonmoonwolf77
Summary: The Pokémon Apocalypse... What more needs to be explained?


APokélypse

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Hiya I'm Alessa and basically I'm part of this Apocalypse thingie. So it's pretty crazy, people starting to turn into Pokémon hybrids and stuff... Anyway you're probably wondering like 'How in the world did video game creatures come to existence?' Well let me fill you in on that.

Que. the popcorn and soda! Or you know just read...

...

Early morning light shone through my eyelids. A warm glow jutting me from sleep. I wearily open my eyes. Rubbing away the sleep. I looked at the time 6:30. I groaned waking up an hour early than I had planned.

I stalked through the kitchen throwing together a sandwich and popping it in the toaster. I leaned against the bench as I revised over my plan.

Head out with my friend to the shops.

Pick up our preorders of Pokémon Mew and Mewtwo, (special edition of course)

Binge play for the rest of the day.

Sounded perfect to me.

I stood there daydreaming, when a loud ding broke my trance. The delicious smell of melted cheese wafted over to me. I grabbed it out of the toaster, it was warm as it bit into it.

"Okay!" I shouted, getting pumped for the day.

...

My alarm went off at 9:00.

I jumped to action, packing my Bag. I tossed in my Pokémon essential guide, my purse, a med kit, a flashlight, some batteries, a water bottle, sleeping bag, spare clothes, my phone, 3DSXL, book, pencils, snacks, etc. I hefted the heavy bag, I had never been a light packer. Always prepared for sleepovers, emergencies or the sort.

I did a final sweep of my room, making sure I had gotten everything. I quickly chucked in my Mew plush, and deciding I had grabbed everything headed out.

I slid into my sleek shiny silver Volvo. Which I decided to get it in tribute to Twilight. One of my favourite novels, all of which included fantasy.

I stuck the key in the ignition and pulled out the driveway. I drove carefully down to my friend's house. I could of swore there was a black SUV tailing me, but it disappeared as I turned into the right street.

I was just parking, when my friend ran up to the car. He had his bag slung over his back and was grinning with excitement. He was a year younger than me so he didn't own his own car yet. But I sort of shared mine with him. He slid into the seat next to me and clicked in his seatbelt.

"Onward to Pokémon!" He demanded.

"Yes Sir Jacob" I replied and the Volvo's engine roared in response.

He grinned sheepishly.

As we were driving down the road he asked, "hey so which game do you want?"

I thought for a sec. "Well Mewtwo connects with me, but Mew is just the best.

Out of the courier of my eye I saw him give a little whoop. I smiled just a little.

...

As soon as I parked. Jacob was out of the car in a flash. "Hurry up Slowpoke" he taunted. I let in a tiny mocking smile as I followed him into the shop.

We walked over to the counter and asked the bored looking man there for our games.

"Uh yeah..." He groaned and brought up our games from under the desk. He placed them in a box along with figures of both Mew and Mewtwo respectively.

"Sweet!" Jacob whistled from behind.

I grabbed the box and we sat in the car, admiring our spoils.

"So where ya wanna head to get started on the games Jake?" I asked him.

"I dunno like I'm kinda like just start the games here, but I'm hungry too..." He said conflictingly and hist belly grumbled in response.

We both laughed at that.

"Come on you know me by now" I said as I pulled out some bags of chips.

He grinned again. "Yeah I should of known."

...

We enjoyed a couple of hours of intense gaming, and jokes only Jake could pull.

It was nearing 3:00 when we decided to start heading home. We both put down our games and stashed them in our bags.

"Okaaay..." I said pulling out into the street. We thundered down the road. I checked the rear view mirror, what I saw shocked me. Surely that same black SUV couldn't be following me again could it? I frowned. Jacob seemed to catch on.

"What?" He asked.

I continued to frown, but finally said. "Hey Jake do me a favour and keep an eye on that black SUV for me?" I said.

He nodded.

We were getting nearer to Jacob's house when I asked, "hey is it still there?"

"Yeah" he replied, "I think it's following us..."

I cursed under my breath.

I tried to speed up, but the SUV predicted my move. It sped up first pulling up in front of us. I slammed the brakes and we came to a screeching stop.

"Jacob, I know this is pretty dangerous and might kill us but trust me ok?" I growled.

He gave me an approving nod.

I slammed the reverse, and did a 360 spin. (Went better than I thought). I went on max speed, and drove.

After two minutes off that same Stupid SUV following us, I took drastic actions.

"Jake I have a plan you'll have to trust me again..."

He grimaced, but still agreed.

I sped to the shops. We got out the car and left it there, I said farewell to my car unsure whether I would see it again. We sped through the shops exciting through the other end.

"Okay now we have to run!" I whispered.

"Kay" Jacob replied.

We ran for who knows how long, to who knows where. Soon tired as we were we decided to stop in a nearby park. We climbed up the tree all Katniss Everdeen style and camped up there. I let Jacob borrow my sleeping bag, and I snuggled myself up in my blanket.

"Hey Alessa?" Jacob whispered.

"...Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you think we're still being hunted?" He asked.

I bit my lip. This was something I didn't wanna discuss.

"I... Uh-" I was cut off by a stinging sensation that had just appeared in my shoulder.

I soon heard Jacob let out a whelp of pain as well. I looked in my shoulder to see a small metal dart.

I heard a thud as Jacob's unconscious body fell down.

"Oh no..." I let out before a dreariness came over me.

* * *

Here is a little taste of APokélypse, let me know if you'd like it to continue. (Not sure when the next chapter would be done, as I'm focusing on PMD)


End file.
